A vihar
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: Íme a várva várt folytatás a az Új barátságok és a Változások után. Ez alkalommal megpróbáltam kicsit akciósabb lenni, de a kellő romantikát sem hagyhattam ki. NV és MR hát persze... :
1. Chapter 1

Mielött elkezdenétek az olvasást, felhívnám a figyelmet arra, hogy ez már a harmadik soron következő írásom. Annak aki nem olvasta az előző kettőt ( Új barátságok, és az ezt követő Változások) sok dolog nem lesz érthető, ezért kérem szánja rá az időt és fussa át a kedvemért. :)))

Ezúttal is igyekeztem nem túl sok helyesírási hibát véteni, remélem sikerült.

Figyelem! Marguerite, Roxton, Challenger, Veronicaés Malone, nem az én figuráim. Csak kölcsönzöm őketaz ismerttelevíziós műsorból. De Richard és Charlotte az én képzeletem szülöttei! Remélem büszke lehetek rájuk. :)))

Köszönet Gallynek az átolvasásért, és az egész RTLklub-os Elveszett világ fórumnak, valamint a külön íróknak a bíztatásért, amit az előző írásom után kaptam.

Most is örömmel vároma véleményeket és a kritikákat! Jó szórakozást kívánok:)))

**

* * *

**

**A vihar**

**1 fejezet**

Aznap a fennsík csodás volt. Nem túl meleg és nem túl hideg. Már régóta nem volt esőzés, ezért viszonylag száraz volt a dzsungel. Egyszóval miden körülmény ideális volt ahhoz, hogy kimozdulhassanak a faházból, ki-ki a maga saját érdekéből kifolyólag.

-Esküszöm Ned, ha még egyszer a fejemre ejt egy mangót, nem is tudom mit csinálok!- kiáltott Veronica a magasba, ahol az amerikai újságíró egy újabb ág megmászására készült.

- Nem tehetek róla, csak kicsúszott a kezemből. Ah….-nézett le egy keserű grimasszal az arcán, miután még egy gyümölcs landolt a földön- bocsánat!

- Nincs miért, szerencsére rosszabbul céloz, mint ahogyan fára mászik!- nevetett a lány

- Hm. Most megsértődhetnék… Tudja?- húzta össze a szemöldökét és tovább csúszott az ágon

- Igen? És miért nem teszi?- válaszolt kihívóan a lány

- Azért,- nézett le, egyenesen a szemébe,- mert tudom, hogy így is szeret és aggódik értem.- és elmosolyodott.

Veronica elpirult, kicsit félredöntötte a fejét, majd válaszolt, szintén mosolyogva.

-És honnan tudja?

Ekkor megreccsent az ág a férfi alatt

-Istenem! Ned!

A férfi szerencsére gyorsan reagált és megkapaszkodott egy másik ágban.

- Jól van?- kérdezte aggódva a szőke lány.

- Természetesen, csak válaszoltam a kérdésére!- vigyorgott vissza.

- Na jól van, inkább foglalkozzon a mangókkal, én addig megnézem, mit talált már megint Challenger! Legyen óvatos!- azzal elvonult.

- Még hogy óvatos…- Malone csak nézte, ahogyan távolodik, és egészen addig nyújtózkodott, amíg megingott és majdnem leesett a fáról. Aztán kihúzta magát, és komoly arccal hozzátette – Én mindig óvatos vagyok.



-Mondd, John, még mit akarsz lőni?- kérdezte Richard, miközben vonszolta a zsákmányt. Több madarat ejtettek aznap, és kezdtek fáradni. A csapat már hajnalban útra kelt, hogy kihasználva a kedvező időjárást, feltöltsék a faház éléskamráját hússal. Erre a feladatra mind mindig, most is Roxton és Marguerite volt, kijelölve, de ma segítségül csatlakozott a két legújabb faházlakó is. A sort természetesen a vadász vezette, mutatva az utat. Őt követte Marguerite, s utána jött a kérdés feltevője.

-Nos, láttam a minap errefele egy csorda vaddisznót. – fordult hátra egy kicsit Roxton, miközben fürkésző tekintete továbbra is a környező vadont pásztázta- Leteríthettem volna, de nem tudtam volna egyedül hazavinni. Tekintettel, hogy most többen vagyunk…

-Jól hallom, Lord Roxton- vágott közbe az időközben felzárkózott Marguerite,- hogy málhás szamárnak hurcolt magával erre a kis kiruccanásra?

-Hova gondol Marguerite…

A csapat legvégén haladt Charlie, és már nagyon elege volt ebből a napból. Valahogy semmi sem akart összejönni, de úgy igazából, kezdve attól, hogy a cipőfűzője elszakadt, odáig, hogy elesett vagy számtalanszor. Mégis feltett szándéka volt csöndben maradni, de nem bírta tovább.

- Nem pihenhetnénk egy kicsit? Elvégre hova ez a nagy sietség?

A többiek megfordultak és csak ekkor vették észre, hogy mennyire sápadt és folyamatosan zihál.

- Látom nem vagy gyakorlott helymászó fiacskám- mérte végig a vadász- De mindjárt felérünk a dombra, ott Richarddal letáborozhattok egy kicsit. Míg mi Miss Krux-val felderítjük a terepet. Így jó lesz?

Válaszként csak egy bólintást kapott és már indultak is tovább az utukon.

_...Folyatása következik..._

* * *

Ez még csak a bevezetés. Remélem érdekes volt, kérlek írjatok:)))) 


	2. Chapter 2

Íme itt a folytatás, remélem már nagyon vártátok:))

Köszönöm az eddigi véleményeket! Csak így tovább!**

* * *

**

**2. fejezet**

A dzsungel csendes volt. A sötét fák alatt egy vaddisznó csendesen vizsgálgatta az orra előtti földet, amikor a mellette lévő bokor mögül egy csattanásra lett figyelmes. A disznónak nem kellett több, és azon nyomban futásnak eredt. Pedig ha egy kicsit kíváncsibb lett volna, és közelebb ment volna, nem mást láthatott volna a bokor mögött, mint kedvenc örökösnőnket ahogy a nagy fehér vadász éppen rajta fekszik.

- Nem hiszem el Marguerite, hogy elijesztette a vaddisznómat.

- Sajnálom. De hogyhogy a vaddisznóját? Talán rá volt írva a neve?

-Nem. Az ő neve volt ráírva a következő golyómra, csak magának éppen akkor kellett hasra esnie és magával rántania.

- Azt hittem, ha valamibe kapaszkodom, akkor elkerülhetem az ütést és kényelmesebben jövök ki a helyzetből.

- Nos- nézett rajta végig Roxton- A kényelmességre nem panaszkodhatom.- és elvigyorodott

- Igazán John, szálljon már le rólam, összelapít- nyöszörgött a nő és megpróbálta két tenyerét a férfi mellkasára téve eltolni magától.

- És akkor hova lenne a büntetés?- válaszolt mozdulatlanul

- Büntetés?- húzta fel a szemöldökét a nő, és a nagy teher alatti mocorgását hirtelen abbahagyta

- Hm- bólintott- Hiszen elkergette a vaddisznómat. Valahogy kárpótolnia kell…

Az utolsókat már mély sokat sejtető hangon mondta, hogy Marguerite lélegzete elakadt és a szíve egyre hevesebben kezdett verni amikor Roxton a szemébe nézett.

-Mégis mire gondolt?- nyögte ki végül

-Mondjuk erre.- suttogta, majd közelebb hajolt és gyengéden megcsókolta.

Marguerite keze automatikusan a vadász nyaka köré fonódtak, miközben a csók elmélyült, és a nő számára megszűnt létezni a világ. Nem így volt ezzel azonban Lord Roxton, aki az első gyanús hangra elrántotta a fejét, túl korán Marguerite számára, aki csak később nyitotta ki a szemét, hogy lássa amint a férfi a puskájáért nyúl és a bokron keresztül kémlel kifele. Ekkor ő is lassan felült és a közeledő hangokat figyelte.

-Szentséges Ég! John! Kannibálok!- suttogta

-Igen, Marguerite, rájöttem.

-De John!

-Most hallgasson, akkor talán elmennek, ha nem vesznek végre.

A két felfedező lélegzetvisszafojtva ült a bokrok alatt, míg a kannibálok csoportja tovavonult. Amint tiszta volt a levegő, Maguerite felpattant és a Lord-ot is magával húzta.

- Siessünk, John! Tudják, hol van Charlie és Redgrave!



- Hát nem csodálatos, ha nem tudnám a többiektől, mennyi veszély leselkedik ezen a vadregényes tájon, egyenesen gyönyörűnek nevezném.- bámult maga elé Charlotte, majd beleharapott az almájába.

Miután Marguerite és Roxton magukra hagyták őt Richarddal, a dombtetőn ültek le, ahonnan gyönyörű volt a kilátás a fennsíkra. Illetve ő ült és uzsonnázott, míg társa a fűben heverészett nem messze tőle. Szavaira aztán nagy nehezen felült, és mellé telepedett.

-Bizony az. Nehezen hihető, hogy ennyi szépség mögött micsoda kegyetlenség lakozik. – helyeselt.

-Tanulság: Sose higgy első látásra!- és elmosolyodott

A férfi sóhajtott és elkezdte kigombolni az ingét.

- Mit csinál?- rémült meg Charlie

- Kigombolom az ingem, mert melegem van. Te is jobban tennéd.

Charlotte nem tudta mitévő legyen. Zavarban volt, annál is inkább, mert a szeme a férfi mellkasára tapadt és csak nagy önuralom árán tudta leszegni tekintetét. Szerencse, hogy Redgrave ebből semmit sem vett észre.

-Nos,- nézett rá a férfi

-Parancsol?

-Az inged! Nem lazítod meg? Kutya meleg van.

-Mi? Nem. Izé… könnyen leégek, jobb, ha így marad.

Aha- rántotta meg a vállát.

Kis csend állt be. Senki nem tudta egy pillanatig mit szóljon. Ez ritkaságba ment, mert az esetek döntő többségében folyamatosan és felszabadultan tudtak beszélgetni és ezen alkalmakat mindegyikük nagyon élvezte. A férfi végül felvetette ezt a témát, amit még sosem, és furcsállotta, is hogy eddig kimaradt ez a férfias beszélgetés.

- És hogy állsz a nőkkel?- vigyorodott el, majd amikor észrevette a fiú sokkolt tekintetét, hozzátette- Mármint, ha egyáltalán…

- Nos,- kezdte akadozva- Vannak hölgyismerőseim, akikkel jóban vagyok.

- Mennyire jóban?

- Baráti viszonylatban- válaszolt, majd amikor látta a férfi arcán az elnyomott vigyort, hozzátette.- Valami mulatságosat mondtam volna?

- Nem, nem. Csak olyan naiv a megfogalmazásod…

-Aha- húzta el a száját Charlotte, majd felcsillant a szeme és visszakérdezett- És maga? Hogy áll a nőkel? – de amint kimondta, elszorult a torka, és feszülten vára a választ.

A férfi egy ideig csak merően bámult maga elé, és Charlotte azt hitte megbántotta és már meg is bánta, hogy egyáltalán kinyitotta a száját, amikor jött a válasz

- Semmi említésre méltó.

- És nem szeretne családot?- kérdezte megint. „Charlotte, elment a józan eszed? Minek kérdezel ilyeneket? Mi érdekel az téged? Fogd be már! Elég volt mára!" gondolta magában.

- De, szeretnék.- válaszolta. „Na, ezt meg miért mondtam. Még sosem gondolkodtam ezen. Nem is biztos, hogy igaz. Az is lehet, hogy pont ezért nem akartam megházasodni…" – járt Richard fejében.

Charlotte felemelte az almáját, hogy újabbat haraphasson, amikor hirtelen ordítás jött mögülük és kannibálok rohantak feléjük, mire hátranéztek.

Mindketten a fegyverekhez nyúltak de túl későn, Charlotte-ot eltalálta az oldalán egy nyíl, és elesett. Aztán Richard karját érezte maga körül, ahogyan egy kidőlt fatörzs mögé vonszolta pár lépéssel arrébb. Mire visszanézett, látta, hogy próbálja lőni a többieket, de nem túl nagy sikerrel, ellentétben a kuzinjával, nem volt túl jó lövész. A lány mozdulni próbált, de nem tudott a fájdalomtól.

Ekkor lövések jöttek a kannibálok mögül és az ellenség hamar kereszttűzbe került. Marguerite és Roxton az utolsó vadember kilövése után feléjük rohantak és hamar kezükbe vették a dolgokat.

-Na de gyerekek, hogy ennyi időre ne lehessen benneteket egyedül hagyni!- próbált javítani a hangulaton Roxton, miközben Marguerite megvizsgálta a sebet.

-Nem veszélyes, de gyorsan el kell látni, nehogy túl sok vért veszítsen.

-Alig fejezte be a mondatot az örökösnő, az ég villámlani kezdett és zuhogó eső szakadt rájuk.

-Hát ez meg…- kapta fel a fejét Richard

-Javaslom, irány a sziklás rész, ott meghúzódunk egy barlangban és ellátjuk Charlie-t- adta ki a parancsot az expedíció védelmezője.

-Csak bírja ki odáig…- sóhajtott Margerite és Richarddal felsegítették a sebesültet.

_...Folytatása következik..._

* * *

Na? Hogy tetszett? R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Mivel nem kaptam semmilyen visszajelzést, csak remélni tudom, hogy tetszett az előző rész.

Most itt vagyok a következő adaggal. Jó szórakozást:)))**

* * *

**

**3. fejezet**

Ned Malone éppen egy újabb mangó birtokbavételének érdekében vetette be minden akrobatikai képességét, amikor tekintete az égre szegeződött és cseppet sem boldogan tapasztalta, hogy hirtelen nagyon sok felhő jelent meg a feje fölött. Gondolta, ezt megosztja társaival is, de hamar eszébe jutott, hogy nincs ott senki se. Alig gondolta mindezt végig, mikor egy mennydörgés rázta meg a fát amin ült és inkább arra a szélsebes elhatározásra jutott, hogy minél előbb lemászik és megkeresi a többieket. A művelet viszonylag sérülésmentesen zajlott, de mire a lába földet ért, már sűrű, meleg esőt kezdett a hátán érezni. Szaporára vette tehát a lépteit, olyannyira, hogy azt sem vette észre amikor lába alatt a föld nem szimplán sárba, hanem veszélyes futóhomokba tapadt. Sajnos, mire rájött micsoda veszélybe keveredett, már a bokája benne volt és csak egy dolgot tehetett, az elsőt ami eszébe jutott, segítségért kezdett kiabálni. De az ég még ebben sem volt hozzá kegyes, mert a folytonos dörgéseivel könnyen elnyomta a kétségbeesett újságíró segélykiáltásait…



A szakadó esőben nem volt könnyű nemhogy tájékozódni, még mozogni sem. Minden egyes lépés külön kínszenvedés volt, mert a bakancsaik bokáig belenyomódtak a sáros földbe, és a sűrű víz függönyként zárta el szemük elől a környezetet úgy, hogy gyakorlatilag az orrukig sem láttak. A sebesültnek mindez kétszer akkora megpróbáltatás volt, és bár Marguerite diagnózisa helyes volt és nem volt életveszélyes az állapota, a vérveszteség jelentős volt. Az egyetlen öröm az ürömben talán az volt, hogy most nem kellett attól félni, hogy a vér hozzájuk vonzza a környék összes ragadozóját, mert szinte biztosak voltak benne, hogy ilyen ítéletidőben még a legádázabb hüllők is menedéket keresnek maguknak, nem is beszélve arról, hogy az eső és a szél hamar elnyomta a vér csalogató szagát. De Charlie-t ez igencsak kevéssé vigasztalta, a külvilág egyre csak távolodni látszott a le-le csukódó szemjéjai előtt, így majdnem az egész súlya az őt segítő Richardra terhelődött.

-Merre John?

- Nem tudom, Marguerite, nem látok a sűrű esőtől.

- John, arra!- mutatott Richard egy sötétebb odú felé, az egyik kezével, miközben a másikkal a félájult Charlie-t támogatta.

A csapattól nem messze valóban egy csöndesnek látszó rés volt a sziklafalban, így a vadász nem vesztegetett túl sok időt.

- Minden megoldás érdekel. Nézzük meg!- Azzal Roxton elkezdte törni az utat a kis csapat előtt a barlang felé.

Szerencséjükre Richard jó helyet talált. A barlang lakatlan volt, és viszonylag nagy. Azonban nagyon hideg és nyirkos. De legalább nem esett a nyakukba az eső. Miután Lord Roxton leellenőrizte a hely biztonságosságát, MArguerite azon nyomban rendezkedni kezdett. Pokrócokat vette lő és terített le a földön, majd lehámozta magáról a vizes kabátját, hogy ne zavarja a munkában, ahogyan a csomagjaiban kutatott. Alighogy bementek, Charlotte a fal mellett összerogyott és Richardnak kellett az elkészített pokrócra fektetnie. A feladat elvégzésével ő is megszabadult a kabátjától és mellételepedett. Szinte gondolkodás nélkül nyúlt a fejéhez és levette az ázott sapkát és félredobta, majd a remegő alakról is lefejtette a felöltőjét. Miután ezt befejezte, a nyakához nyúlt és meglazította az ingét, majd kezei lejjebb mentek és elkezdte kihúzni a véres és ázott inget a szintén összevérzett nadrágjából...

* * *

Talán eljött az alkalom, hogy kiderüljön az igazság Charlotte-ról?

Na jó, tudom ez egy kicsit rövid lett, de a következő résznél majd jobban megeröltetem magam. :)

Továbbra is várom a véleményeket:)))


	4. Chapter 4

Megjöttem a következő résszel! Bár gondolkodtam azon, hogy kicsit elhalasztom, mert nem keltett túl nagy érdeklődést.

Persze ez biztosan csak technikai akadályoknak tudható be. (Pl. elromlott a billentyűzet, stb):))))

Na jó, lássuk, a mai részt:)))

* * *

**4. fejezet**

A lány először észre sem vette, és a seb környékén nem is érezte a fájdalomtól, a férfi kezét, de amikor hirtelen látta, ahogyan a nadrágját gombolgatja, ösztönösem ellökte magától utolsó erejével, és felkiáltott.

-Maga meg mit csinál?

-Megvizsgálom a sebedet. Mégis mi a bajod?

A lány nagyot nyelt. Amúgy sem volt jó hazudozó, de félig elvérezve, vizesen és fáradtan, kevés dolog jutott eszébe. Ezért aztán maga sem tudta, hogyan hagyta el a mondat a száját.

- Mi maga, talán orvos?

Ekkor Marguerite lépett közbe és hamar Richard helyére ült .

-Engedjen! Inkább hozzon vizet! John, maga meg rakjon tüzet, hogy meg tudjunk melegedni. De először hozzák ide a táskámat!

Charlotte ezekre a szavakra megkönnyebbült, nagyot sóhajtott, és végre elájult.

-Charlie! Elájult! Charlie!- rázogatta a férfi.

-Siessen!- sürgette a nő- Tegye, amit mondtam!

Richard éppen azon volt, hogy válaszoljon, amikor Roxton megjelent Marguerite hátizsákjával és felsegítette az unokaöccsét.

-Gyerünk, Richard, hozzunk tűzifát, amíg nem ázik át teljesen a dzsungel!.

A férfi egy utolsó kételkedő pillantást vetett a beteg felé, majd elindult. Amint a két férfi eltűnt, Maaguerite munkához látott. A seb szerencsére nem volt komoly, de igen sok dolgot kellett volna megmagyarázni, ha Richard egy kicsivel gyorsabban vetkőztet. A feketehajú örökösnő gyakorlottan tisztította meg a sebet és kötözte át, majd visszaöltöztette a beteget. Mikor végzett, felült, egy pokróccal betakargatta a lányt, és megszólalt:

- De jó, hogy nem volt most itt Veronica….

Azzal nekilátott eltakarítani a véres kötszereket és gyógyszereket.



Challenger és Veronica éppen egy kivételes százlábút tanulmányoztak, amikor a vihar kitört. Első gondolatuk Ned volt, aki nem messze hagytak, mangót szedni. Illetve csak Veronica gondolata volt ez elsőnek, mert Challenger elejtette újdonsült kedvencét és a hirtelen leszakadó esőben nem találta. Számos úriemberhez méltatlan, ámde halk szitokszó után, hallgatva a dzsungellány tanácsára, harmadik társuk felkutatására indult.

-Itt nincsen. Veronica, biztos benne, hogy ez volt az a fa? – kiabálta a bőrig ázott professzor

-Biztos. Itt hagytam. Nem is olyan rég. De a nyomokat elmosta az eső, nem tudok kivenni semmit.

Ebben a pillanatban hirtelen felkapta a fejét a lány

-Hallja ezt, professzor úr?

-Mit?

-Ned.

Veronica nem vesztegette az időt bővebb magyarázattal, hanem a hang irányába sietett. Nem messze talált rá Malone-ra és csak kevésen múlt, hogy bele nem esett szerelme hibájába.

-Ned! Ne mozduljon!

-Nyugodjon meg professzor úr, ez egyre nehezebb!- ekkorra már derékig volt a homokban

-Mit tegyünk?

-Marguerite, hajoljon be, és Roxton, majd kihúz minket!

-Hogy mi!- kérdezték kórusban

-Semmi. Semmi. Nem tudom, hogy miért mondtam…- szabadkozott az újságíró

-Erre most nincs időnk. Tartson ki, mindjárt jövök- mondta Challenger és eltűnt.

-Challenger! Siessen!- kiáltottak utána



Mialatt a jó professzor minden zsenialitását latba vetette, hogy kimentse szorult helyzetbe jutott újságíró barátját, a fennsík egy másik pontján, a brit arisztokrácia két bőrig ázott tagja járta a dzsungelt, tűzifa után kutatva, de sajnos kevés sikerrel. A zord időjárásnak köszönhetően alig tudtak a barlang bejáratához egy kevés gallyat összehordani, ami használható lett volna. Nagyobb siker reményében, ezért messzebbre is elbarangoltak.

-John, gondolod, hogy Marguerite….

- Nyugodj meg Richard! Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy Marguerite olyan dolgokat is tud, amikről te a legvadabb álmodban sem gondolnál.

- Nocsak?- engedett el egy ördögi vigyort- Ezt kifejthetnéd…

Valószínűleg Redgrave nem is tudta mekkora szerencséje volt, hogy társa ez utóbbi megjegyzését nem hallotta. De abban a pillanatban ő ezt korántsem Fortuna ajándékaként könyvelte, hiszen a vadász figyelmét egy támadó kannibál kötötte le a beszélgetés helyett. A vadember hátulról támadott Richardra és Roxton ahelyett, hogy lőtt volna, rávetette magát. Mire unokaöccse a segítségére tudott volna sietni, újabbak nőttek ki a földből. A közelharcot csak nehezítette a kegyetlen eső. Végül Roxton megcsúszott és a földrezuhant. Nem is sejtette, hogy ezzel az esésével az életét mentette meg. Amikor ugyanis ellökte magától az emberevő, egy villám egyenesen bele csapott és az holtan esett össze, egy hosszas eget rengető üvöltés után.

A történtek láttán a küzdő felek lemerevedtek és a két felfedező csak később vette észre, hogy támadóik tovatűnnek.

- Azt hiszem,- állt föl a sárból Lord Roxton- egyelőre elég lesz ennyi tüzelő….

…_folytatása következik….

* * *

_

Most komolyan azt hittétek, hogy ilyen könnyen lebuktatom Charlotte-t:)) Ejnye, ejnye…


	5. Chapter 5

Milliónyi bocsánatkéréssel tartozom, hogy ilyen sokat váratott magára a befejező rész. 

Ennek persze számos oka volt, főként sajnos személyes ügyek. 

De most itt az idő a várva várt befejezésnek! 

Jó szórakozást:))) 

**

* * *

**

**5. fejezet**

Challenger professzor kis idő múlva érkezett vissza egy adag kötéllel, amelyet nem messze hagyott előzőleg a csomagjai mellett. Sietve dobta az egyik végét Veronicának, aki szinte ösztönösen kötötte rá a hurkot.

Gyerünk, Veronica, nincs vesztegetni való időnk. – sürgette az idősebb ember- Figyeljen, hogy ne a nyakára célozzon!

Gyorsan Veronica, mintha cowboy lenne!- lelkesítette az újságíró, akinek már csak a felemelt karjai és a feje látszott ki.

A lány nem habozott sokat és erősen meglendítette a kötelet. Az magasan szállt, de mellé. Az idő sürgette őket, Ned vészesen süllyedt, a zuhogó eső hatására a homok lazult. A szőke lány szíve hevesen vert, nehezen vette a levegőt és élete talán legfontosabb célzására készült ezen állt vagy bukott minden. Meg kellett, hogy csinálja, nem lehetett másképp. Nagy levegőt vett, célzott …és sikerült. Szinte az utolsó pillanatban találta el a két összekulcsolt csuklót.

A professzor csak erre várt és a legközelebbi fához futott a kötél másik végével. Megkerülte és visszajött vele. Ekkor a lánnyal közösen elkezdték húzni, és szinte pillanatok alatt a meggyötört amerikai már szárazföldön volt. Már ha szárazföldnek lehetett nevezni a vihartól sárrá dagasztott dzsungelaljzatot.

A talpig mocskos férfi erősen zihálva és köhögve feküdt, míg gyorsan megvizsgálták és örömmel nyugtázták, hogy nincs semmi baja. Veronicából addigra kifutott minden önuralom, és arcán az esővel keveredett könnycseppek patakokban folytak, miközben úgy ölelte magához szerelmét, mint egy fösvény a pénzeszsákját, a legkisebb jelét sem mutatva annak, hogy egyhamar újra elengedi. Malone hamar magájoz tért és visszölelte.

- Nem megmondtam, hogy légy óvatos?- zokogta a lány

Ned Malone életében először olyan helyzetbe került, amikor nem találta a kellő szavakat ezért, hogy érzelmeit kifejezze, mégjobban magához szorította, miközben a lány háta mögött térdeplő,megértően mosolygó Challenger felé egy halk köszönömöt intézett.



- Magukkal meg mi történt? – nézett végig a két talpig sáros férfin Miss Krux. – Nem segíteniük kellene, ahelyett, hogy iszapbirkózást végeznek?

Roxton ezt a fogadtatást nem kommentálta, túl ideges volt, inkább hagyta, hogy helyette az unokaöccse mesélje el a történteket. Örömmel nézték, hogy időközben Charlie magához tért és hála a fájdalomcsillapító teának, már egyre erősebb volt, így segített a két harcedzett férfit viszonylag leápolni, aztán megették az elemózsiát és nyugovóra tértek, remélve, hogy a reggel szárazon találja őket.

-Szóval, hány vérszomjas vademberrel küzdött ma, a nagy rettegett Lord Roxton?- húzódott Marguerite csöndesen álmai férfijához, miután már a „gyerekek" aludni tértek. Charlotte és Richard a barlang másik végén feküdtek, nem messze egymástól, mindegyikük a végletekig kimerülve a nap eseményeitől.

- Ó, csak annyit amennyi volt olyan ostoba, hogy vadászpecsenyét akart vacsorára.- mosolygott a lord és karjával átkarolta a nő karját, aki még kényelmesebben elhelyezkedett az ölelésében.

- Örülök.- suttogta.

-Minek?

- Hogy nem tört le a körmöm, mégis minek- sziszegte.- Természetesen annak, hogy a villám elkerülte.- fejezte be újra nyugodtan

A vadász ezt a megjegyzést egy rá annyira jellemző sármos halk nevetéssel díjazta.

- Nem hallotta még, hogy csalánba nem üt a mennykő?

- Ahhh Roxton- ütötte meg a mellkasát játékosan. – Inkább aludjon.

A férfi lenézett és látta, ahogyan a titokzatos Miss Krux lassan elszenderül a karjaiban. Nagyot sóhajtott, még szorosabbra fonta az ölelést, majd ő maga is lehunyta szemeit. Még hallotta, ahogy egyik pillanatról a másikra megszűnik az eső kopogása. Holnap biztosan szép idő lesz- gondolta, aztán végigfutott előtte az elmúlt 24 óra és még hozzátette- de lehet, hogy nem…

Vége

* * *

Csak remélni merem, hogy megérte a várakozást.

Továbbra is várom a véleményeket, illetve kérdésem még: Folytassam... ?

Addig is jó TLW rajongást!


End file.
